


Goth Phase

by fabricsofteners



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I dunno how to write smut, M/M, They are, connor has a goth phase, gavin is a dick but RK900 loves him, hank thinks fishnets are hot, hes right, i cant write smut, i fucking hate myself, no beta we die like men, the pisscord caused this, they smooch, this is so awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: ...Connor goes through a very short goth phase and no one knows what to do.Not even me.There's smut mentioned but not in detail bc i suck ass at writing it lmao. It's 90% meme





	Goth Phase

**Author's Note:**

> I just stayed up until nearly 1am writing this stupid fuckign thing and if u think I have any regrets you're W R O N G

Connor walked into the DPD office, hands in his pockets and an unlit cigarette between his lips, and his usual uniform replaced by all-black. He had gone shopping in thrift stores, some that often carried clothes from older generations, and managed to find clothes that worked for what he was going for with this Look.

 

Flowered-lace-like transparent gloves, mid-thigh lengthed booths, fishnets, ripped shorts... It felt strange, wearing something like this in public, but he did it.

 

He winked at Reed when he walked past his desk, and in response the detective dropped his coffee, spilling it all over his shoes and the bottoms of his pants. "Wh... What the fu.... The Hell is on your face?"

 

Connor didn't respond, simply walked past with another wink. Thankfully, Hank had hidden all of his razors, clippers, scissors and anything else simmilar, so Connor hadn't been able to do anything too Crazy to his hair, though he had set the colour to black instead of brown, with a hue of blue on the ends.

 

He had also given himself 'raccoon eyes' as the internet had called them, along with a few tattoos along his arms, things had found during his research on 'goths.'

 

_Goth_

_ɡäTH/_

_noun_

_1\. a member of a Germanic people that invaded the Roman Empire from the east between the 3rd and 5th centuries. The eastern division, the Ostrogoths, founded a kingdom in Italy, while the Visigoths went on to found one in Spain._

_2.a style of rock music derived from punk, typically with apocalyptic or mystical lyrics._

_He had also found, however, that it was an 'aesthetic,' on a website called Tumblr and elsewhere Hank had told him he loved the aesthetic, and so Connor had taken it on for himself._

Can you say 'pining gay'?

 

He never lit the cigarette, but he kept it there. He didn't have lungs, so smoking it was useless, but he felt inclinded to try. It was a few hours before Hank came in, and sighed when he saw Connor. "What the Hell are you wearing?"

 

"My current outfit would be filed under the aesthetic of 'goth.'"

 

"Why?"

 

"I... thought I would try it out." He looked down. He had honestly thought Hank would like this, though it would seem he had not.

 

Hank was silent for a good few minutes, before bursting out in laughter.

 

"Jesus fuckin Christ, Connor, is this because I said I 'loved' goth shit? I was sixteen!"

 

"I apologize, Lieutenant, I... thought it would make you feel the same way towards me."

 

That stopped Hank's laughing. Instead, his face lit up with blush, mostly hidden behind his facial hair, but there.

 

"What?"

 

Connor's cheeks were tinted blue as well, less hidden. Somehow, Hank had never noticed before, but when Connor blushed, the back of his neck and ears tinted blue as well. How had he missed that?

 

"I... thought, if I met the expectations of your... aesthetic, you might love me," Hank opened his mouth to respond, but Connor continued, "However, now that I am properly processing all of this, I realize that an apperance is not all it takes to make you feel the same way towards me that I feel towards you. I apologize, Lieutenant."

 

Hank stared at him, thinking, turning more and more pink by the second. Connor's eyes were very focused on his desk, cigarette long forgotten and fallen to the floor, his small curl of hair that always fell falling over his face. His LED was flashing rapidly between red and yellow -- he felt kind of stupid for thinking this would work, honestly.

 

"Connor, I-"

 

"You do not have to explain yourself. It is understandable that you would not reciprocate feelings for an android. I understa-"

 

This time, Hank took his turn to cut Connor off. He quickly -- more quickly than his Old Man Bones could usually move -- stood, tugging Connor by his shirt collar over both desks, pressing their lips together briefly (with a yell from Bitchass Reed himself to "Get a Room!" like he wasn't the same way with RK900 all the damn time.)

 

"Connor, just once, could you stop overanalyzing every damn thing? You don't need some shitty Tumblr aesthetic to impress me. I love you, Connor. Goth was just some lame phase I had in highschool." Connor's hand rested weakly against Hank's chest, a flustered mess after what had just happened.

 

"I- I, um, I..."

 

"For fuck's sake Con just go take off that shitty makeup and fix your hair so I can talk to you without having war flashbacks to ninth grade."

 

"You... were not in a war, Lieut-"

 

"Connor I swear to God, go change, you look like a fuckin raccoon."

 

Connor complied, returning his hair to it's normal shade before walking towards the exist, presumably to go change his clothing.

 

"Con?" Hank called after him, causing the android to turn around, raising an eyebrow in curiousity, "Maybe... keep the fishnets?"

 

Connor smiled now, his LED finally fading back to it's calm blue after being on yellow and red since Hank had asked him about his outfit, "Will do, Lieutenant."

 

And that night they did Do a Bang and Connor definetly wore the Fishnets, because _damn_ if Hank didn't find that hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor: i love u n also i'm edgy now  
> Hank; wowza that's hot
> 
>  
> 
> God im so fuckin sorry lmao  
> I s2g i can write not meme shit, if ur not from the pisscord n came here for actual Hank/Connor content go look at the other thing I have posted under thar tag,,,,, dont let this be what my profile is remembered by  
> -Max


End file.
